Hyrule Historia
|type = |isbn = }} Hyrule Historia is an in-depth encyclopedia on the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, released in Japan on December 21, 2011. It is the first installment of The Goddess Trilogy, continuing in The Legend of Zelda: Art and Artifacts and concluding in The Legend of Zelda Encyclopedia. Spanning 247 pages, Hyrule Historia contains creators' notes, concept artwork, and previously unknown information such as the complete timeline of the games in the series up to (and beginning from) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Additionally, Hyrule Historia features a manga prequel to Skyward Sword. In August 2012, Dark Horse Comics announced that it would be publishing Hyrule Historia in North America, Europe, and Australia on January 29, 2013. A Limited edition was later released on February 12, 2013, with the cover largely being the same, although the cover is colored brown instead of green and looking more leather-bound. A digital version of Hyrule Historia was included in a fall 2013 Wii U bundle; this digital version has been optimized for viewing and browsing on the Wii U GamePad. The Legend Begins The Legend Begins is the first section of Hyrule Historia. The section focuses mainly on Skyward Sword related properties, such as characters, the story, areas, etc. The History of Hyrule This sections states the complete history of Hyrule from beginning to end. The book displays all of the main series games in a certain chronological order. The order as stated by Hyrule Historia is: Pre-Timeline Split Hyrule is created by Din, Farore, and Nayru. They leave behind the Triforce under the care of the goddess, Hylia. * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Adult Timeline Link defeats Ganon, but after Zelda sends him back to his lost years, Link disappears from the adult timeline, thus leaving the world without a hero. * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Child Timeline After Link is sent back to his original time, he returns to the castle courtyard and proceeds to warn Zelda of Ganondorf's plans. This leads to the events of Ganondorf's execution scene in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, taking place roughly around the same time as The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Downfall Timeline In an alternate reality, Link fails to defeat Ganon, leading to the Imprisoning War. Eventually, Ganon is sealed into the Dark World, leading up to the events in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Creative Footprints This section shows off never-before-seen concept art, the different designs of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf among the span of all the games, a game catalog, and notes by the developers of the Zelda games. Gallery File:Hyrule Historia (Japan).png|Cover for the Japanese release of Hyrule Historia File:Links Artwork.png|Artwork of the various incarnations of Link, as well as his other forms, created exclusively for Hyrule Historia File:Timeline (Hyrule Historia).jpg|The timeline of the Legend of Zelda series File:Twilight Princess Artwork Dark Lord Ganondorf (Early Concept Artwork - Hyrule Historia).png|Early unused concept design of Ganondorf from Twilight Princess featured in the Hyrule Historia File:81RMJD66sML.jpg|Cover for the Limited Edition of Hyrule Historia. es:Hyrule Historia it:Hyrule Historia Category:Publications